I Live to Make you Happy
by jojoDO
Summary: Marie Rose hates to see her boss sad. One day Helena is having a rotten day, so Marie does everything in her power to make her feel better...


**Before I bless you with more of my sweet yuri magic, I'd like to thank my two inspirations: Major Mike Powell and YuriChan220. These two are the masters of yuri, and DoA is their domain. I can only hope my fics are half as good as theirs *o***

Marie Rose skipped merrily down the hallways of the DOATEC main building as she hummed a jovial tune. For her, life was just fine; whether it was protecting Helena from villains or pouring her a cup of tea, Marie Rose was working her dream job. All she had to do all day was hang out with her sweet, kind, fun loving, pretty boss and make her happy. As long as Helena was happy, Marie couldn't be more joyful.

"Hum hummm hum hummmmmm! Man, is it hot today or is it just me?" Marie pondered aloud, not caring about the weird looks she got from others wondering why she was talking to herself. Marie was a carefree soul who didn't seem to mind being looked at weird. All that really mattered to her was what Helena thought of her. Besides Honoka, Helena was the only person she truly cared about.

"La la la laaaaa! Going to see my Helena-samaaaaaaa!" Marie sang aloud, strutting through the hallways and generally getting on everybody's nerves. Bayman in particular seemed to be especially perturbed, as the scowl on his face had murderous intent written all over it. At least Zack embraced her craziness, as he was a pretty crazy dude himself.

As Marie burst through the door, eagerly anticipating Helena's smiling face, she was instead greeting to a much less pleasant sight; Helena was sitting at her desk, had her face buried in her arms and seemed to be sobbing gently.

"H-Helena-sama!" Marie cried, running over to her weeping boss to console her.

"Helena-sama! Are you okay? Who made you cry?! I'll snap their neck!"

Helena picked her head up and looked at her tiny bodyguard, tears in her eyes, and managed a weak smile as she placed her hand on Marie's shoulder.

"It's nothing, Marie." she said, moving her hand upward and gently petting the top of her head. "I'm just... just a little weary..."

"Is Helena-sama stressed out about something?" Marie asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Well...I'm afraid things are a little bumpy right now. F-financially..." Helena said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I may have to lay off some workers."

Marie put her hands to her cheeks and gasped. "Oh noooo! Oh wowie! That's not good!"

"Yeah, you said it..."

Helena sighed once more and laid her head down against the desk, looking forward with a bleak expression.

"It's days like this when I wonder what my father would think. Would he be proud of me... or would he shake his head in pity?"

Marie leaned over, put on her most adorable smile, and gently caressed Helena's hair.

"Awwww Helena-sama! Your father would be so so so SOOOOOO proud of you! Don't you worry!"

Helena looked at her, a tiny smile forming on her lips. "Y-you really think so? How do you know?"

Marie looked away with a bashful smile. "W-well... I'm proud of you."

Those sweet words were enough to pierce the dark veil covering Helena and make her lips spread with a wide smile.

"Oh, Marie... thank you for that, my dear. You're the sweetest..."

Marie giggled at Helena's warm words and then put her arms around her. "Cmon, Helena-sama! Let's get you home for the evening!"

"Oh, but I should really stay and-"

"NOOOOO! You are in NO position to be working right now! Helena-sama needs her bed rest! As your servant, bodyguard, and general person-in-charge-of-making-sure-you're-happy-and-healthy, I order you to clock out for the day!"

Helena couldn't argue with Marie's piercing gaze; adorable as it was, Helena knew she meant business. With a sigh and a smile, she got up and wiped her eyes.

"Very well then. Take me to my car."

"Kaaaaaay!"

The two of them drove back to Helena's residence, Marie right beside her in the passenger seat. She didn't want to leave Helena alone while she was so sad and vulnerable, so like any dutiful bodyguard/servant, she made a reasonable proposal.

"Helena-sama, I should stay with you for the night!" Marie exclaimed. "I want to look after you!"

Helena was a bit surprised, but pleased to know that Marie cared about her to the extent that she was willing to spend the night by her side.

"Marie, that's hardly necessary. I will be fine." she replied, trying to be humble. The truth is, she really wouldn't mind having some company. Marie had this way of bringing her joy even when she's in her darkest moment.

"Nooooope! Sorry, but I can't take that answer! I'm stayin with you tonight Helena-sama, so get used to it! Bleeeeeeh!"

Marie stuck her tongue out playfully and wiggled her fingers, her goofy facial expression causing Helena to burst out into laughter instantly. It came flooding out of her like someone had flipped a light switch.

"HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohh Marie... you're the best, darling. Don't ever let me fire you."

"If you try, I'll super glue myself to you! Tee hee hee!"

That evening the two of them had dinner and coffee, and then Marie ran a bubble bath for Helena. Helena always loved those. When she was done, Marie had already washed her favorite nightgown and had it laid out on the bed for her.

"I'm going to bed now, Marie. Thank you for everything this evening." Helena called out from behind the door as she slipped on some underwear and then the beautiful, flowing blue nightgown that rested just above her knees and was low cut enough to moderately expose her ample chest.

"No sweat! I live to make you happy, Helena-sama!" Marie called out with a giggle.

That night, Marie set a spare mattress just outside Helena's door so she could keep an ear out for her. After she took off her clothes and slipped into one of Helena's old t-shirts (which was basically a nightgown for the petite girl), she covered herself with a spare blanket and nestled her head against the spare pillow Helena generously provided.

"Nighty night, Helena-sama..." Marie mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep.

Marie's slumber didn't last long, however, as her eyes sprang open when she heard a very faint sobbing coming from Helena's room. It seems that whatever stress was plaguing Helena had just reared its ugly head.

"Oh no... Helena-sama is crying again... what should I do?" Marie pondered, her lips pursed. At that moment, she figured the best thing she could do was go in there and try to calm her down again. Leaping out of bed as fast as possible, she didn't even bother to knock and quickly flung the door open.

"Helena-sama, please don't cry!" Marie squealed. Helena gasped when she heard her burst in.

"M-Marie! I... I thought you were asleep..." she stammered, trying to wipe the tears quickly.

"I can't sleep when my Helena-sama is sad like this..." Marie pouted. "That's it, I'm coming in!"

"M-Marie...?"

Before she could say one word of objection, Marie pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with Helena, snuggling right on top of her chest. With a smile, Marie pulled the covers back up and nestled her head on Helena's bosom, placing her hands on her shoulders and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Mmm... is that better, Helena-sama?" Marie asked, her voice almost whisper-like as she nuzzled her chest.

"Th-thank you, Marie. You're so sweet and considerate." Helena replied softly with a smile. She put her arms tight around her teeny bodyguard and hugged her like a baby doll, smothering her with warmth. The warm, comforting embrace made her insides tingle with comfort.

"I wish you could always be happy, Helena-sama." Marie mumbled, her head still resting on Helena's chest.

"Me too... unfortunately, that's not how life works. There will always be times like this, when my only consolation is to let the tears flow and pray for a better tomorrow..."

"Aw, Helena-sama. Just try to get to sleep."

"Thank you so much, Marie... but I'm afraid I won't get much sleep tonight."

Marie felt so bad right now, not only for her boss, but for herself! Never had she been so powerless; in the past, there were times when Helena was down in the dumps and Marie could ALWAYS perk her back up. But tonight was different; it seemed like there was a black cloud above her head that would NOT go away. Marie tried, everything: goofy faces, spending the night, snuggling... but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly, one last idea popped in her head. This was her final trump card; if this didn't work, nothing would. She wasn't very experienced, as she had only practiced with Honoka a few times. But for Helena-sama... she would do ANYTHING to make her happy again.

"Helena-sama... I can make you feel better..." Marie whispered, poking her head up and locking eyes with her boss.

"Hmmm? Wh-what do you mean?" Helena asked, her sapphire eyes wide with wonder.

"Do you want to feel good? Hmmm? I can help you go to sleep feeling good..." she replied with a giggle.

Helena was a bit confused by Marie's words, and especially with the sultry tone her voice had suddenly taken. Try as she might, Helena couldn't predict what was going through her bodyguard's head right now.

"Marie... tell me what you're talking about." she ordered.

"I can't tell you, hee hee! I can only show you! Just be still, Helena-sama..."

Helena tensed up when she suddenly felt a tiny pair of lips press against her own. The lips quickly left and then began pressing against her neck, going downward towards her chest.

"M-M-Marie, wh-what are you d-d-doing?" Helena shuddered.

"Shhhh! I'm making you feel good! Now just hold still, Helena-sama. I'm kinda new to this, hee hee."

Helena could no longer see Marie as she had completely slipped under the covers. Her body tensed as she could feel her going lower and lower. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands slide up her gown and start slowly lifting it up. Helena knew what Marie was thinking, and she honestly didn't have words to say.

"Oh my... Marie..." she gasped. She felt her hands move upward and slide her underwear down. The next thing she felt was a finger penetrate her pink walls and began prodding around in her depths.

"Oh...ohhh...oh my...g-god..."

Helena's gaps grew harder and more erratic as a few more fingers entered her folds and began pumping gently in and out. She could feel a tingling sensation coursing between her legs and her entire body was shaking like a kitchen appliance. Marie was fingering her depths at a slow, sensual pace that only served to light the fuse between her legs. but not detonate it.

"Is this good, Helena-sama?" Marie asked, her voice muffled under the sheets.

"M-Marie... where did you learn this...?!"

"Honoka-chan taught me! Hee hee! Now just lay back and relax and I'll give you a big fat squirty squirt!"

Helena's whisper-like gasps turned into loud moans when Marie started pumping her fingers at a faster, harder pace. Helena's depths were starting to heat up, and a pool of sticky precum was starting to form around her inner walls. Marie fingered even harder, and some of the precum started to leak from her entrance and coat her fingers.

"Oooh, sticky sticky! Hee hee! You must be feeling sooooo good, Helena-sama!" Marie giggled.

"Ohhhhh Marie...ohhhh my sweet little Marie... finger me harder..." Helena moaned. Her body was starting to arch as she could feel the orgasm fast approaching. She didn't know what to make of all this, but one thing was for sure; Marie was taking her mind off of her stress, and doing a damn good job.

"O-OHHH! M-MARIE! OHH!" Helena cried out, her womanhood convulsing hard like opening and closing a door. Her fluids weren't quite squirting, but a tiny stream was flowing from her cave like a river. With a few more hard pumps, that stream became raging rapids.

"A-AHHHH!"

Helena arched as a blast of her love juices propelled out and soaked the sheets. Another blast came out shortly after, slightly longer than the first one. That was all that came out as her pussy convulsed for a few seconds. A couple droplets continued to drizzle downward as she rode out her orgasm.

"Wooooweeee! That was a nice one, Helena-sama!" Marie giggled.

After the deed was done, the covers came flying off and Marie popped back up with a goofy grin. She crawled back on top of Helena and rested her head right where she left it.

"Did that feel good, Helena-sama?" she asked softly.

"Y-yes... that was the best. Thank you..." Helena whispered, her breaths still hard and labored.

"Is Helena-sama happy now? D-did I do good?"

"Oh Marie... you did better than good... you made me so very happy. In fact... you deserve a reward."

Marie perked up when she heard that. "R-reward! Is it ice cream or cotton candy?"

"No..."

"Ummm take me to see a horror movie?"

"Hee hee, well I would do that anyway."

"Then what is it? Please please please PLEEEEEEASE tell me?"

"...I want you to feel the same way I do."

With a quick rolling maneuver, Marie was pinned against the pillow and Helena was hovering over her. She looked lustfully upon the petite frame of her cute little servant as she slid her hands upwards and lifted the t-shirt off of her tiny body. She had next to no breasts, so she didn't even bother wearing a bra. Her tiny reddish pink nipples displayed proudly and prominently, however. Helena grinned seductively as she leaned down and started licking her nipple upward with a long, broad stroke. At the peak of her lick, Helena wriggled her tongue on Marie's nub and traced circles on her areola.

"Oooh...oh woweeee... th-that tingles..." Marie said, her body starting to shake a little. Her tiny pink panties were starting to form a dark stain near the crotch area.

Helena licked a few more times before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her nipple. Her lips completely smothered the tiny little nipple as she held it there for a second, her saliva coating it and causing Marie's skin to tingle. Helena pulled her lips away from it and finally drew attention to the dark stain.

"What's this?" she asked, her grin wide.

"H-Helena-sama is making my hole wet..." Marie moaned.

"Well then... let's make it even wetter, shall we?"

Marie gasped as she felt her panties being slid down and yanked away. Helena rubbed her fingers across her labia a few times to get her going, and her walls were already producing perspiration.

"A-ahhh.. a-are you gonna make me squirty squirt?"

"Yes... you've done so much for me, my darling little Rose. You deserve to feel good too..." Helena whispered.

Helena knelt down. tongue extended, and gently slid inside the slippery wet folds until her lips were pressing against the outer walls. Upon entry, Marie's moans started spilling from her lungs and couldn't be contained. She was almost singing as Helena explored her depths with her tongue and gently rubbed her labia with her lips. While attending to her lower area, Helena directed her hands back upwards to massage the nipples she had orally pleasured earlier. The combination of her nubs being rubbed and her pussy being eaten out had Marie gushing, begging for a sweet release.

"Ohhhhhh Helena-sama! Please don't stop! I'm begging you!" she pleaded. She was already so close, in so little time. She was feeling so good that tears were forming. If Helena stopped, she would DIE.

"Helena-sama! Ohhh! AHH! HE-LE-NA-SA-MAAAAAAA!"

Marie's body arched as she let out her own massive volley of woman juices. They splattered inside Helena's mouth, who gladly let it flow down her throat. When Marie was done cumming, Helena removed her tongue and licked up the leftovers from around her folds. Marie's body shuddered a few more times at the feeling of her tongue licking her labia.

When it was all said and done, Helena rolled over and let Marie rest on top of her again. The two of them embraced tight and snuggled, just like before when Marie first entered the room. The only difference was Marie was naked and Helena was no longer wearing undies.

"H-Helena-sama... th-thank you. That was so good..." Marie mumbled, her voice getting weary as she felt sleep overcoming her.

"You deserve it, my sweet. Thank you for always being here for me." Helena whispered. She took one last deep breath and then closed her eyes, allowing sleep to finally take her as well. The two of them slept soundly that night, their minds stress free.

 **THE END**


End file.
